


Weekly Lunch

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [62]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Once a week, Azula has her favorite appointment.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Weekly Lunch

Someone knocked on the door of Azula’s office causing her to look up from her tall stack of papers. 

“Who is it?” Azula called. 

“Your Tuesday one o’clock,” a voice called back. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Come in Ty,” she said, pushing her work aside to make space on the table. 

Ty Lee pushed the door open with her back and came in holding two trays. She also had a third tray balancing on her head with a pot of tea and cups.

“You don’t have to knock,” Azula said, leaning back as Ty Lee smiled at her and placed lunch on the table. She lifted the tea off of her head and poured one cup for her and one for Azula. 

“I can’t defend myself from a surprise attack if I’m carrying our food,” Ty Lee said, sitting down at the chair across from her. 

Right as she sat down she lit up. 

“I almost forgot!” Ty Lee exclaimed. She reached into the pocket of her bright pink robe and pulled out two small wrapped green packages. “It’s our favorite Earth Kingdom chocolate. I actually remembered to get it when I was at the shops yesterday.”

Azula studied her and tilted her head to the side. 

“What,” Ty Lee asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Azula didn’t answer, she just continued to stare at her. Ty Lee grew concerned. 

“‘Zula, why are you looking at me like that,” Ty Lee asked. 

“You’re just…” Azula started, but trailed off. 

“What,” Ty Lee asked. “Is there something on me?” 

She looked into her cup of tea, trying to see her reflection. 

“Amazing,” Azula finished. 

“Oh,” Ty Lee said, blushing and smiling. “You’re amazing too ‘Zula.” 

“I am glad we have lunch once a week,” Azula said, placing her hand over Ty Lee’s and twisting her wedding band gently between her fingers. 

“I feel like sometimes work gets to be very overwhelming and offsets everything else. Even though I see you in the morning and at night I feel like we don’t get to talk as much as we can over lunch,” she added.

Ty Lee’s smile grew into a wide grin as she gently lifted Azula’s hand and kissed it. 

“I love you,” she said. 

Azula watched her with admiration in her eyes. How did she ever get so lucky to marry the gorgeous, happy, perfect girl in front of her?

“Well, it is lunch after all and I’m starving,” Ty Lee said. “Let’s eat!” 

“Let’s eat,” Azula said, pulling her tray towards her. 

“I hope the selection is to your liking,” Ty Lee said. “The regular chef is out this week for his daughter's wedding so there is a substitute.”

“Is today the first day,” Azula asked, surveying what was in front of her.

“No, I think it’s the third,” Ty Lee said.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Azula said quietly.

“Well you’re very busy and the temporary chef is very good,” Ty Lee said with a flick of her hand, beginning to eat. 

“I used to pride myself on noticing things like that,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee looked up from her food and blinked at Azula. 

“Maybe I’m losing my edge,” Azula continued, looking down. 

“No ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, putting down her utensils and leaning forward to grab Azula’s hands.

Azula picked her head up to look at Ty Lee. 

“You’re still very sharp. You noticed when the species of rose in our bath oils changed. You were the first person to see that Mai was pregnant, even before Zuko. And remember when we got that freak summer storm and you called it?”

Azula bit her lip. 

“Then I don’t understand,” she said. “I used to notice when the food changed and I could tell if someone was looking at me with my back turned. Recently I’ve been walking down halls and missing people altogether.” 

“Well those things don’t matter to you anymore,” Ty Lee said. “Those things were important when you thought everyone was trying to poison you or subvert you or kill you.”

Azula thought for a second.

“I have experienced a lot less paranoia recently,” she said slowly. 

“See,” Ty Lee said victoriously. “Your edge is still there, you’re just applying it differently. No one can see everything, you’ve just changed your focus. And for the better, in my opinion.”

Azula smiled at Ty Lee and rubbed her hands. 

“When did you get so wise Ty,” she asked. 

“I guess I picked it up from you,” Ty Lee said, gushing. 

“Don’t flatter me so much,” Azula said. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Ty Lee leaned forward across the table and Azula mirrored her, meeting her in the middle. 

Cupping Ty Lee’s cheek in one hand, Azula pressed her lips against Ty Lee’s. 

“Is it windy outside today,” Azula asked when she pulled away. 

“Actually it is indeed unseasonably windy,” Ty Lee confirmed. “How did you know?”

Azula brushed the tip of her finger over Ty Lee’s lower lip.

“It’s significantly more chapped than this morning,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled and bit at Azula’s finger playfully. Azula allowed Ty Lee to capture the tip between her teeth and she pressed down gently before releasing. 

“See, you’re still scarily perceptive,” Ty Lee said. “It’s just only about the things which you care for.”

“I care for you quite a bit,” Azula said, redirecting her attention to her food. 

“I just so happen to also c-” Ty Lee was cut off by Azula pushing a small piece of fish between her lips. 

“Lunch,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes. “Enough talking.”

Ty Lee chewed and swallowed. 

“You were actually the one ta-” She was cut off a second time by Azula doing the same thing.

She grabbed food with her chopsticks and pressed it against Azula’s mouth. At first her lips were sealed but with enough force Ty Lee was able to bypass that barrier. 

Azula tried to keep all the food in her mouth as she laughed at the action. 

She gathered more food and brought it to Ty Lee’s mouth. The acrobat opened it dutifully and allowed herself to be fed. 

The two girls took turns feeding each other until all of the food was gone. 

“How was your lunch,” Ty Lee asked when they were done, leaning back. 

“I’m not sure, but yours was delicious,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“Well then I guess I should be the one to say that yours was very good as well,” Ty Lee replied. 

Azula lifted her tea cup and heated the lukewarm liquid with firebending. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. 

“Oh please,” Azula said. “You can drink your own tea.” As if to make a point she brought her cup to her lips and took a sip. 

“Mine is cold,” Ty Lee complained.

“Do you want me to heat it,” Azula asked, reaching her arm forward. 

“No,” Ty Lee said, snatching the cup away. “I want yours.” 

Azula chuckled. 

“Fine but I’m not doing this over the table, come here,” she said. She stacked her tray on top of Ty Lee’s and put them both onto the floor. 

Ty Lee slid over the top of the table and sat on the desk facing Azula, her legs dangling over the edge and her ankles crossing delicately. 

Azula scooched her chair into the desk so she was situated closely between Ty Lee’s legs. Her head was a few inches below Ty Lee’s.

“Here,” she said, tipping her teacup against Ty Lee’s lips. 

Ty Lee took a long sip and nodded. Azula placed the cup down next to her on the desk. 

“I feel like lunch is incomplete,” Ty Lee said. 

“Are you not sated,” Azula said, smirking and lifting an eyebrow. She watched with a different kind of hunger as Ty Lee edged her knees and legs open. 

“Are you?” Ty Lee asked seductively. 

Azula leaned forward and gently pulled out the belt of Ty Lee’s robe, allowing it to fall open at her center revealing her bra and a pair of leggings. 

She brought her hands up to her hips and traced the edge of Ty Lee’s waist band.

Then there was a knock at the door. 

Azula snapped Ty Lee’s robe shut and stood up. 

“What,” she yelled at the door. 

“Your three o’clock is here. It is the ambassador from the Earth King,” the guard announced. 

Azula’s nostrils flared. 

“Can he wait just two minutes. I’m about finished with my previous appointment,” she called. 

“No you’re not,” Ty Lee said, pulling her in by the front of her shirt. 

“I’m sorry Ty,” Azula whispered into her ear as she wound Ty Lee’s belt around her and gently pulled her off of the table. 

Ty Lee pouted and crossed her arms. 

Azula leaned forward and kissed her lightly. 

Ty Lee grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deeper, much more passionate kiss. 

“To be continued,” Azula promised, pulling away and patting Ty Lee’s butt. 

“Fine,” she said, stepping back and grabbing the trays off of the floor. 

“Would you like to make a follow up appointment, say a week from now?” Azula asked. 

“Sounds lovely,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“I’ll pencil you in,” Azula said with a wink. 

“Bye ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, walking to the door. 

Azula gave her a little wave and opened her calendar, looking at the next week. 

In large print she had already written “Lunch with Ty @ 1.” She also had it written for every consecutive Tuesday until the end of the calendar. 

She nodded. Only six more lunches until another one with her wife. 

“Alright, send in the ambassador,” she called.


End file.
